1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An in-vehicle equipment remote control system has been known which conducts direct communication between a vehicle and a smartphone or other mobile communication equipment and executes the mobile communication equipment's application program, thereby displaying a vehicle status and performing vehicle remote control (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-69598). In addition, an information communication device has been known which, when performing intermittent radio communication with another device, determines a radio communication suspension period (intermittent period) in accordance with remaining battery level, noise level, ambient temperature, and the like (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-87172).
The remote control system described above, however, is premised on the use of, for example, Wi-Fi (registered trademark), Bluetooth (registered trademark), or other communications standards, raising concerns about complicated procedures associated with the establishment of connection between a vehicle and a mobile communication device. Such complicated procedures for communication between a vehicle and a communication device may cause a problem of increased electric power consumption in communication. In addition, the information-communication device described above reduces power consumption in radio communication in accordance with remaining battery level and environmental information, which does not always control a communication period in a proper manner in response to users' intentions and service condition and therefore may impair convenience for users.